bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Ryder
"I wish I was a normal kid like everybody else." -Greg Ryder Greg is a 15 year old boy who attends Bullworth Academy. Greg is 14 when he first arrives at Bullworth. He arrives almost directly after Jimmy Hopkins took control of the Preppies clique. He is a fanfictional character in the Greg Ryder Saga created by SirLinkalot96 out of boredom. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND STYLE: Greg is slightly undersized for his age, but his fighting ability makes up for his size. He has had much experience with fighting since he used to box when living in San Andreas when he was 10 years old. He has medium length dirty blonde hair (sorry, they didn't have dirty blonde hair on the avatar creator haha) and bright green eyes, which Greg likes most about his appearance. He is muscular and well toned. Greg dresses up like a normal kid. For his school uniform, he wears a Bullworth Vest with the sleeves rolled up and his shirt untucked. He wears tan school slacks and black and red sneakers. When he first arrives at Bullworth, he wears a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and Adidas sneakers. When Greg is doing a 'job', or he just feels like wearing it, he wears a black undershirt, ripped jeans, and red and black sneakers. BIOGRAPHY: Greg was born on June 29th, 1995 in Vice City, Florida. He has moved to different cities, such as Los Santos, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. Greg never knew his real father since he was killed when he was one. Greg has spent most of his early childhood in daycare centers, since his single mom was working 3 jobs just so they could keep the apartment. At 6 years old, his mother started bringing home random snobby rich guys whom she would marry. They didn't treat neither his mom or Greg with any respect, but his mom stayed with them because they had a lot of money, money which they desperately needed. They moved into a penthouse on the other side of Vice City. Greg started causing trouble around the house and pulling cruel pranks on the stepdads (such as lighting their hair on fire while they're asleep, or placing fireworks in their car when they got in their car to go to work) until they had enough and left. But the problem was that every time a stepdad upped and left, ANOTHER rich fatty would rush in to take his place, making Greg's job harder. When Greg was 8, a stepdad moved in and his name was Gabe, who was the WORST. He smelled like dry whiskey and stale ciggaretes, was fat, ate all the Cap'n Crunch (Greg's favorite cereal. Only ate it just to spite Greg.) hogged the TV, gambled, beat Greg and his mom, and was 'a drunken fat sack of crap' according to Greg. He took Greg and his mom to live in Las Venturas within the state of San Andreas. But what Greg didn't know and never found out, was that they only moved there so Gabe could cheat on Greg's mother with the strippers and female blackjack dealers. Greg's mom found this out and took a few thousand dollars out of Gabe's bank account and fled with a 10 year old Greg to Los Santos. Greg entered the 5th grade at Los Santos Elementary School, where he was physically and emotionally abused by kids in the Ballas gang. It was also tough for Greg since he was part of the only white family in the entire neighborhood. One day, Greg got sick of it all and decided to take up boxing at the Los Santos gym near Grove Street. He trained until he was the best kid in the minor boxing league. He took his new skills and beat up all the Ballas kids who made his life even more of a living hell. This didn't sit well with the rest of the Ballas gang. One day, when Greg was 11, he was viciously assaulted by 6 teenage Ballas with baseball bats and brass knuckles. Greg was lucky to survive. The Ballas even thought he was dead. He spent a week at a local medical center for fractured ribs, fractured elbow, bruised skull, broken nose, and was given several stitches. When the Ballas found out he was alive, they performed a drive by on his house but was lucky that neither Greg or his mother were home. His mom decided it was best to move to Liberty City. When they moved to Liberty City, he attended private school and was expelled for stealing his teacher's car, getting in a car chase with it, and trashing it in 6th grade. He spent 3 months in juvenile hall for grand theft auto and resisting arrest when that happened. After being released, he attended 5 more private schools, and was expelled for things such as foul language, violence, vandalism, graffiti, violence toward school staff, and at 14 years old before he was sent to Bullworth, was expelled for purposely spilling his chemistry mixture on his science teacher's hand, making him lose use of his right hand, after the teacher called him short and told him that he would 'fail him for the rest of the year if he kept handing in terrible chemistry experiments like that' Well, let's just say he regretted saying that for the rest of his life. Rumor has it, that the teacher spends the rest of his days enrolled at a mental institution cowering and sobbing in the corner of his cell screaming, "It's from hell! It's from hell!" After that, Greg's mom had enough of his behavior and sent Greg to Bullworth Academy as a last resort. FRIENDS: Brian Davidson: Brian has been Greg's best friend since the day that he arrived at Bullworth. Greg trusts Brian as much as Brian trusts Greg. Brian has Greg's back no matter what. James Davidson: James is Brian's older brother and is one of Greg's best friends and helps Greg out on several occasions. James is a strong ally of Greg and is always down for helping Greg out. Jenny Wolf: Jenny has been friends with Greg after meeting him in shop class. She is a good friend of Greg and supportive of him in situations when Greg needs it. Johnny Vincent: Greg first encountered Johnny in the shop class when Greg first met Jenny. Johnny shoved Greg and accused him of hitting on 'his girl' which was Jenny. Greg thought he was heading for a fight until Jenny stepped in and told Johnny that he wasn't flirting with her and she got to his heart and Johnny apoligized. Johnny has been a supportive friend of Greg ever since. The Greasers: Since Greg is friends with Jenny and Johnny, the Greasers are friends with Greg and back him up when he needs a hand. Kate Harrington: Despite Greg is enemies with the preps, Kate has been a reliable friend to Greg. Mandy Wiles: Mandy is Greg's girlfriend. She is the only one who knows about Greg's double life other than Brian and James. ENEMIES: Doug Manning: Doug used to be Greg's bounty hunter boss and mentor. Doug turned on him when Brian went to jail and Greg and James went to him to find out why. They discovered that they were working for the Italian Mafia and not a bounty hunter office for the government. Doug even admitted that he himself murdered Greg's father. After that, he nearly killed Greg by having him shot but Greg survived. They have been blood enemies ever since. Derby Harrington: Derby is Greg's most hated person at the school. One: Greg partook in the vicious beating of Derby at the Big Game. Two: Vandalized the Harrington House. Three: Humiliated him at the football game. Four: Greg called him a douchebag to his face. Five: Beat Derby up for a second time during the schoolwide riot. What else can I say? They DESPISE each other. The Preppies: Since Derby hates Greg, so do the Preppies. Gary Smith: Greg and Gary never got along. After they first met, they hated each other. And after Greg captured Gary after a job, they hated each other even more. Ted Thompson: Ted became jealous after he discovered Mandy had feelings for Greg. But that jealousy immediatley dissolved after Greg beat him senseless in the Hole. The Jocks: Since Greg beat Ted in the Hole and 'stole' Mandy from him, the Jocks loathe Greg. PERSONALITY: Greg can be very nice but can be very mean, if you get on his bad side. Overall, he is a caring person, but just don't piss him off.